BTWF
by KingofKings619
Summary: Will be regularly updated depending on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

BTWF (Big Time Wrestling Foundation) episode 1

(Burn It Down by Linkin Park plays)

Benson: "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the BTWF, where we are bracing for the first PPV after Starshow; Revenge".

Naoko: I'm Naoko Akagi, alongside Benson and Andy Collins.

Andy: Tonight, our US champion Stan Smith will take on Shinji Ikari.

Benson: After being thrown off the ladder by his best friend, Mr. Money in the Bank Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji probably wants to kick some major ass tonight.

Andy: Isn't this a PG show?

Naoko: No, this show is rated PG-13.

'backstage'

Rei is getting the doctor to apply gauze on her arm. Luna walks in and shakes her hand.

Luna: Rei, you did a nice job last night.

Rei: Yeah, we're finally away from our oppressors, and we can go through our career on our own 2 feet.

Luna: Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going to be teaming up with Blackrose tonight against Asuka and Courtney.

Rei: Whatever, I need time to heal anyway.

(Bell Rings)

(The Curse by Disturbed plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring, accompanied by Kensuke, from Japan, Toji Suzuhara.

Naoko: Toji pulled off an impressive victory over Owen with the Toji Tackle (spear) last night.

Benson: Let's see if he can do it again, though.

(One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Ontario, Canada, Owen

Andy: Owen didn't look happy after he had lost at Starshow for the 4th time in a row.

Naoko: At least the Big Show's crappy WrestleMania record has some wins.

Bell rings

Toji starts punching away at Owen until the ref pulls him off. Toji then boots Owen in the head and goes in the corner to set up for the Toji Tackle. Toji waits for 10 seconds and hits it. Toji goes for the pin.

Ref: 1, 2, 3

*bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, Toji Suzu...

While the announcer was announcing the winner, Owen cane up from behind and started beating both Kensuke and Toji. He then put both of them under the corner and hit a Banzai Drop from the top rope. Owen then grabs a mic.

Owen: No more of this losing. Come on, 20 seconds? I'm one of the biggest guys in this industry today. You people cheer for those who beat me. You know what? Fuck Toji, fuck all you people, and fuck the other superstars. From now on, I'm going at this on my own.

*crowd boos*

Benson: I…I…I'm in absolute shock.

Andy: Yeah, I mean this was way beyond the line.

*backstage*

GM Chris Drahmin is going over some records.

*knock knock*

Chris: Come in.

Fuyuki, Momoka, Natsumi, Double D, and Kaworu all appear.

Chris: Let me guess, you're here to complain for the umpteenth time now that you weren't included in the Starshow card. Am I right? Or, is Kaworu here to beg for me not to put him in a match with Shinji at Revenge?

Fuyuki: Ha ha ha, no. We want a match against the World Champion, Gourry, tonight.

Chris: And pray tell, why would I waste Gourry's and Lina's time and talent on you guys? You couldn't even qualify for money in the bank or the divas tag match at the pre-show. Kaworu only won because he betrayed his "best friend". Besides, I already promised the fans they can pick Gourry's opponent at Revenge.

Natsumi: Who gives a shit of what the fans think? They're just a bunch of idiots.

Chris: Hmm… fine. Choose two of you to represent your group, and I'll put you in a mixed tag team match against Gourry and Lina tonight.

*they all say fine and walk out*

(Face to the Floor by Chevelle plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring, accompanied by Tori Meadows, from Japan, Yuma. *crowd boos*

Naoko: Yuma was so close to winning the briefcase, but Shinji threatened to hit the All Wrapped Up (octopus stretch) on Tori, Yuma came down to save her, and Shinji hit him with a Fly to the Moon (Superkick). What an idiot.

Benson: Hey, you wish a guy would care about you as much as Yuma cares about Tori.

Tori and Yuma share a kiss in the ring.

(Crank It Up by Brand New Sin plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Springfield, Illinois, Homer Simpson.

Andy: Last night at Starshow, Homer was able to hit the Hangover (KO punch) on Duncan in 5 minutes.

Naoko: Yeah, but believe me, Duncan has a plan for revenge.

*bell rings*

Homer immediately starts punching away at Yuma's gut. Yuma gets scoop slammed and elbow dropped. Homer goes for the cover.

Ref: 1...2...

Yuma rolls his shoulder off the mat and Homer immediately starts head-butting Yuma and hits him with a Homer-Stopper (Show Stopper). Homer then drags Yuma to the corner and goes to the 2nd rope. Homer dives, but Yuma rolls away and starts stomping on Homer. As Homer tries to get up, Yuma hits a springboard dropkick to the side of Homer's head and pins him.

Ref: 1…

Homer kicks out, but Yuma immediately starts stomping on him again. Yuma then puts Homer in a side neck lock. Homer then gets up and throws Yuma out of the ring. Homer then clubs Yuma while the ref starts counting.

Ref: 1…2…3…4…5

Homer puts Yuma back in the ring, but out of nowhere, Duncan appears and hits the Bad Side (Zig Zag) on Homer on the concrete floor.

Benson: Wow, Naoko was right for once, Duncan did have a revenge plan.

Naoko: What do you mean "for once"?

Andy: The ref was tending to Yuma and didn't see the interference.

Ref: 6…7…8…9…10 Okay, ring the bell.

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, here is your winner by count out, Yuma.

*crowd boos*

Duncan picks up a mic while Yuma and Tori are celebrating.

Duncan: Homer, I want a match with you at Revenge. But, I want a match that gives me an advantage as well. So, I talked to Chris, and we're going to have a Steel Cage match.

Benson: Wow, what a match for Revenge.

Naoko: This will go well with the match between Shinji and Kaworu.

*backstage*

Aki: Ladies and gentleman please welcome a Real American, and the U.S. Champion, Stan Smith *crowd boos*

Aki: Stan, what do you think about this submission match at Revenge with you and Jonah Von Bruken?

Stan: An American has always been able to overcome the odds. Just because our douchebag of an International Champion sneaked across our borders, doesn't mean he can beat the Patriot Lock (ankle lock).

(I Am Perfection by Cage9 plays)

*bell rings*

Announcer: The following is a divas tag team match scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring, the team of Courtney and the Divas champion, Asuka; the Beautiful People.

*crowd boos*

Naoko: At Starshow, Asuka had a successful title match against Blackrose, with help from Courtney, of course.

Andy: Asuka would've never gotten that title if it wasn't for Courtney.

Benson: Yeah, but Asukas been damn good since day 1.

(Memory by Mercy Drive plays)

Announcer: And their opponents first, from New York City, Amazing Agent Luna.

*crowd cheers*

Naoko: That little bitch. She cost my daughter, Ritsuko, and Jenny their jobs at the Starshow pre-show.

Benson: Well, Rei and Luna are finally free of their personal services contracts to those women.

(Burn in My Light by Mercy Drive plays)

Announcer: And her partner, from the World, Blackrose.

*crowd cheers*

*bell rings*

Blackrose and Asuka start out. Blackrose then starts kicking Asuka's legs and clotheslines her to the floor. Blackrose takes her into the corner and tags Luna in. They irish whipped Asuka and hit a double back body drop on her. Luna tags Blackrose in again and they hit Poetry in Motion. Blackrose then pins Asuka.

Ref: 1…2…

Asuka kicks out and starts punching Blackrose in the gut. Asuka then rams Blackrose into the corner and tags in Courtney. Courtney hits a series of uppercuts and leg drops on Blackrose. Courtney tags Asuka in and Asuka hits a belly-to-belly on Blackrose and hits an Asuka Bomb (running to the corner to a grounded opponent and hitting an elbow drop). Asuka pins Blackrose.

Ref: 1…2…

Blackrose rolls her shoulder out and Asuka locks in a surfboard stretch. Blackrose hits a reverse monkey flip and tags in Luna. Asuka tags in Courtney. Luna hits a couple of clotheslines and a scoop slam on Courtney. Luna then hits the Moon Landing (leg lariat) and a super kick on Courtney. Luna then goes for the cover.

Ref: 1…2…

Asuka breaks up the cover and hits an Unprettier (reverse suplex) on Luna. Blackrose then hits a Blackout (K2) on Asuka. Courtney gets up and hits Blackrose with a Perfect Blast (Codebreaker). Luna then comes up from behind and hits Courtney with a Luna Eclipse (hangman's facebuster) and covers her.

Ref: 1…2…3

*bell rings*

Announcer: Here are you winners, Blackrose and Amazing Agent Luna.

*crowd cheers*

Benson: Luna seems to be doing well without Jenny holding her down.

Andy: Oh, I couldn't agree more.

*bell rings*

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall.

(Patriot by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: Approaching the ring, from Langley Falls, Virginia, the US champion, a Real American, Stan Smith

*crowd boos*

Naoko: Stan and his opponent, Shinji, both have matches for Revenge, and they both want to gain some momentum for the event.

(A Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Japan, Shinji Ikari.

*bell rings*

Shinji immediately starts kicking Stan's kegs and hits an enziguri. As Shinji was trying to get Stan up, Kaworu appeared on stage and started walking down to the ring with his Money in the Bank briefcase. Stan spears Shinji into the corner and repeatedly shoulder thrusted Shinji in the corner. Stan then scoop slams Shinji and covers him.

Ref: 1…2…

Shinji kicks out and Stan hits him with a DDT and a German suplex. Stan then puts Shinji in a Bear Hug. Shinji then elbows Stan in the head repeatedly and locks in the All Wrapped Up (octopus stretch). After a couple of minutes, Kaworu comes in to the ring and hits Shinji with the MITB briefcase. The ref rings the bell and calls for a DQ.

Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, the winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Shinji Ikari.

Benson: The bell rang, but Kaworu and Stan are still attacking Shinji.

Naoko: But look, Jonah is coming down to the ring and helping Shinji fight off Kaworu and Stan.

Jonah then puts Kaworu in the der Mörder halten (the Killer Hold (A spinning sleeper hold like Antonio Cesaro did before his Neutralizer)).

*Revenge promo*

_Revenge can be a real bitch can't it?_

Benson: Oh my god, Shinji was just shoved off the ladder by his best friend.

_In this case, revenge can be your greatest ally…_

Naoko: Stan has the Patriot Lock on Jonah…

_…or your greatest enemy._

Naoko:…and Jonah taps out.

_Who will get their revenge?_

*promo ends*

(Enemies by Shinedown plays)

Andy: And at this time, we want to thank Shinedown for the Revenge theme song, "Enemies" off the album Amaryllis, available on iTunes now.

(Hunt Hunt Hunt by There for Tomorrow plays)

*bell rings*

Announcer: The following contest is a mixed tag team match. If Fuyuki wins this match, he will fight Gourry for the World Championship at Revenge. Approaching the ring, from Japan, Fuyuki and Momoka. *crowd boos*

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, from Japan, the World Champion, Gourry and Lina Inverse.

**Note: I suffer from a condition known as laziness, so I won't search up where precisely where manga/anime characters are from, so I'm just going to say Japan. I'm also not going to be specific with the dates of the shows and the PPVs.**

Gourry and Fuyuki start the match with Gourry using a side headlock takedown to try and make Fuyuki tap. Fuyuki then got up and irish whipped Gourry, but Gourry countered with a clothesline and hit Fuyuki with a leg drop. Gourry then tagged Lina in the match and due to the ruled, Fuyuki tagged Momoka in the match.

Naoko: It's not every day you see Divas in the main event.

Andy: Yeah, let's see what they can do.

Momoka decided to do the stupid thing of slapping Lina in the face. Lina then angrily threw Momoka into the corner and started pounding on her. The ref pulled her off to give Momoka time to recover, but, Lina went back on the attack and hit a backbreaker on Momoka and tried for a pin fall.

Ref: 1…

Momoka kicked out and Lina decided to pick her up and literally throw her outside the ring. Fuyuki tried to help, but Gourry hit him with a shoulder tackle and took him down. But, while the ref was busy with Gourry, Momoka got back into the ring and poked Lina's eye and hit a small package. The ref then started counting.

Ref: 1…2…3

*bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners, Momoka and your new #1 contender for the World Championship at Revenge, Fuyuki.

Benson: Oh come on, not like this.

Naoko: Well, it doesn't matter. Fuyuki is the #1 contender.

**Match Results:**

**Toji def. Owen via pinfall**

**Yuma (w/Tori) def. Homer Simpson via countout**

**Luna and Blackrose def. The Beautiful People (Courtney and Asuka) via pinfall**

**Shinji Ikari def. Stan Smith via disqualification**

**Fuyuki and Momoka def. Gourry and Lina via pinfall**


	2. Chapter 2

BTWF episode 2

(Burn it Down by Linkin Park plays)

Naoko: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to BTWF, where we have a huge main event for all of you tonight.

Benson: Yeah we have a huge 6 man tag team match, where Fuyuki, the #1 contender for the World Championship teams up with the US champion, Stan Smith and Mr. Money in the Bank, Kaworu to take on World Champion Gourry, International champion, Jonah Von Bruken, and Shinji Ikari.

*backstage*

Chris: Yuma, I told you, I'm not going to give you a match at Revenge.

Yuma: Why not? A guy who beat Homer Simpson should be on the PPV. I mean, look at John Cena.

Chris: The difference is John actually pinned Big Show. You won by count out.

Yuma was about to say something, but Tori cut in.

Tori: What if Yuma beat Eddy, the Cruiserweight champion. If he wins, he will be included into the Cruiserweight ladder match with Eddy and Manny.

Chris thought about it before saying "That's not a bad idea. But, the match will happen next."

Yuma and Tori got out with Yuma giving Tori a huge kiss on the lips.

Yuma: Smart and beautiful. That is the best combo I can ask for.

*bell rings*

(Shane McMahon's theme song plays)

Announcer: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Ontario, Canada, the cruiserweight champion of the world, Eddy. *crowd cheers*

Andy: Eddy has made quite an impression on the BTWF since he became cruiserweight champion.

Naoko: Yeah, but I don't like the fact that he has that shirt that says "Manny mowed my lawn". That's just plain racist.

Benson: Since when do you care about hurting people's feelings?

(Face to the Floor by Chevelle plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, accompanied by Tori Meadows, from Japan, Yuma. *crowd boos*

*bell rings*

Eddy starts by hitting Yuma with a running hurricanrana and a standing moonsault. Eddy then picked Yuma up and hit him with an uppercut. Eddy then hit a series of elbow drops on Yuma. Eddy then set up for the Money Maker (jumping reverse STO), but Yuma rolled out of the ring. As Eddy was about to springboard to the outside, Yuma pulled on the ropes, which caused Eddy to fall. Yuma then hit him with a hotshot on the ropes, got back to the ring and pinned him.

Ref: 1…2

Eddy kicked out and Yuma hit a rolling fireman's carry and put Eddy in a side headlock. Eddy then got up and punched Yuma in the gut. He then irish whipped Yuma and attempted to hit him with a Tilt-a-Whirl, but Yuma countered it with a DDT and a soccerball kick to Eddy's back. Yuma then put Eddy in a head-scissor, but Eddy eventually countered with an electric chair drop. Eddy hit 2 clotheslines and a jumping knee. Eddy then hit a Bank Roll (rolling thunder) and covered Yuma.

Ref: 1…2

Tori put Yuma's foot on the rope and the ref was forced to break the count. While the ref was distracted with Tori, Manny came to the ring and hit Eddy with a lead pipe until Eddy was bleeding. The ref was confused about what had happened, but Yuma went up to the top rope and hit the Utopian Elbow Drop (Randy Savage style elbow drop) and pinned Eddy.

Ref: 1…2…3

*Bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, and one of the contenders for the cruiserweight championship, Yuma.

Andy: Medical personal are tending to Eddy and taking him out on a stretcher.

Naoko: I wonder how this'll affect the match at Revenge.

*backstage*

Shinji: Rei, look I know how much you want to compete, the doctors say you can't compete until Revenge in that No. 1 contenders match with Luna.

Rei just looked at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

Rei: I know, but I want to manage you during your match tonight.

Shinji: I appreciate the thought Rei, but I think you should lay back and relax for the next couple weeks.

Rei: Alright, but I'll have a surprise for the fans when I get back.

*Back in the ring*

Mistral: As you know, my boyfriend, Chris Drahmin, is making the best show possible for all you people. So, he has asked me to provide the match card for Revenge. So, here it is.

*On the Titantron while Enemies by Shinedown plays*

_Pre Show: Kensuke vs DD and Natsumi: One on 2 mixed handicap match_

_Shinji Ikari vs Kaworu Nagisa: Singles match_

_Stan Smith (U.S. Champion) vs Jonah Von Bruken (International Champion): Champion vs Champion No holds barred submission match_

_Rei Ayanami vs Amazing Agent Luna: No.1 contenders match for a Divas Championship match at the next PPV._

_Homer Simpson vs Duncan: Steel Cage match_

_Asuka (c) vs Blackrose vs Momoka vs Zoey Hanson: Fatal-4-Way for the Divas title.__** (**_**Zoey Hanson is Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew. To make things easier on me, I'll be using the English names for all Tokyo Mew Mew characters from here on out.)**

_Yuma (w/Tori Meadows) vs Manny (w/Frida): Ladder match for the vacated cruiserweight championship._

_Mordecai and Ed (Team Extreme) (c) vs Finn and Kite: Tag team match for the Tag Team titles_

_Toji Suzuhara vs Owen: Falls Count Anywhere match_

_Gourry (w/Lina) (c) vs Fuyuki: Singles match for the World Championship_

*Back to Mistral*

Mistral: Unfortunately, Eddy suffered a severe concussion from the lead pipe shots to the head. So, we had to strip him of the title and take him out of the match at Revenge.

(Narcissistic Cannibal by Korn plays)

Ritsuko shows up doing a cocky walk.

Benson: What the hell, she got fired. What is she doing here?

Naoko: Obviously, my daughter got her contract back.

Ritsuko: Did you all miss me? *crowd boos* Did ya? *crowd boos even louder* Shut up, I know you did.

Mistral: Ritsuko, what the hell are you doing here? You lost at Starshow, which means you were fired.

Ritsuko: Yeah, I know, but I convinced the Chairman, Gendo, to let me give a farewell speech.

Mistral: Well whatever. Can you get out of here? I'm trying to talk to my fans. Oh sorry, I don't think you know what a fan is. You see, a fan is someone who actually likes you.

Ritsuko: Well unlike you, I don't need to fill my ego by having people cheer for me.

Mistral: No, if anything, we need to put your ego on a diet.

Ritsuko: You're the one who calls yourself the Queen of Divas, and my ego's the problem.

Mistral: Well, you can leave now.

Ritsuko: Fine, whatever.

*Ritsuko leaves with the crowd singing goodbye to her*

Naoko: Aw, I thought she'd be coming back full time.

Benson: I know. We all wanted her to be a new janitor.

*bell rings*

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Announcer: The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, the team of one half of the tag team champions, Mordecai, and Zoey Hanson, Team Extreme.

Andy: Team Extreme is looking like it's getting bigger by the day.

Naoko: And the inadvertent cause of Shinji and Kaworu's tag team dissention.

(One Finger and a Fist by Drowning Pool plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, the team of Owen and Courtney.

*bell rings*

Owen immediately tackles Mordecai to the ground and punches him until the ref pulls him off. Owen then slams Mordecai to the ground and elbow drops him. Owen then irish whips Mordecai into the corner with authority and hit him with a running body press. Owen then pinned Mordecai.

Ref: 1…2..

Mordecai kicked out after a late 2. Owen then tries to go for a powerbomb, but Jeff hits a sunset flip and tags in Zoey. By the rules, Courtney is in the match. Zoey hits two clotheslines, a hard kick to the stomach, and a Cat Attack (sitout facebuster). Owen tries to hit a punch on Zoey behind the ref's back, but Mordecai hits a super kick and gets Owen to the floor. Mordecai then tries to do a diving crossbody, but Owen picks him from the air, and threw him into the steel ring post. While all that was happening, Zoey knocked out Courtney with the Cat Nap (crossface chickenwing).

Announcer: Here are your winners, Zoey Hanson, and one half of the Tag team champions, Mordecai, Team Extreme.

Benson: What an impressive win by Zoey.

Andy: Yeah, that'll give her momentum going to Revenge.

*Promo*

Revenge comes in all shapes…

Naoko: Oh my god, Duncan with a Bad Side (Zig Zag) to Homer on the concrete.

…and sizes

Benson: I can't believe what Owen just did to Toji.

*Promo over*

(Black or White by Bleeding in Stereo)

Announcer: The following contest is a no-DQ match scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from the World, Kite. *crowd cheers and boos*.

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

Announcer: And his opponent, from Ontario, Canada, one half of Team Extreme and the Tag Team champions, Ed. *crowd cheers*

*bell rings*

Kite started the match by bringing Ed in the corner and kneeing him until he went under the ring to get a chair. Ed hit a baseball slide on Kite with Kite's face hitting the chair. Ed then went outside, and irish whipped him into the steel post. Ed then brought him and Kite into the ring and covered Kite.

Ref: 1…2

Kite kicked out at 2. Ed then got a baseball bat, and attempted to douse it with gasoline, but Kite hit him in the face with a dropkick. Kite then got a sledgehammer, a kendo stick, and a garbage can. Kite put the garbage can over Ed and started hitting him with the kendo stick repeatedly. When Ed got knocked down, Kite got the chair he had found earlier and hit his back repeatedly. Kite then covered Ed.

Ref: 1…2

Ed kicked out at 2 and Kite started looking at the ref with disbelief. Kite then went to the top rope and attempted to dive on Ed while he was on the trash can, but Ed rolled out of the way, which caused Kite to hit his whole body on the trash can. Ed then hit Kite with a small package.

Ref: 1…2…3

*bell rings*

Announcer: Here is your winner, one half of the tag team champions and Team Extreme, Ed.

Naoko: Wow, what a surprising victory.

Benson: Will that be the scene at Revenge?

Andy: Maybe, but guys, now it's time for our huge main event.

Benson: You're right, but we need to send a thank you to Shinedown for Enemies, the official Revenge theme song.

(If You Can't Hang by Sleeping with Sirens plays)

Announcer: The following contest is a 6 man tag team match scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, accompanied by Lina, from Japan, the World Champion, Gourry. *crowd cheers*

(Everyone by Adema plays)

Announcer: And his partners, first, from Berlin, Germany, he is the international champion, Jonah Von Bruken *crowd cheers*

(Not Gonna Die by Skillet plays)

Announcer: And their partner, from Japan, Shinji Ikari. *crowd cheers*

Naoko: The fans seem to love this team of superstars.

(Hunt Hunt Hunt by There for Tomorrow plays)

Announcer: And their opponents, first, from Japan, Fuyuki. *crowd boos*

(Patriot by Jim Johnston plays)

Announcer: And his partner, from Langley Falls, Virginia, the US champion and a Real American, Stan Smith. *crowd boos*

(Damien Sandow's theme song plays)

Announcer: And their partner, from Japan, Kaworu Nagisa. *crowd boos*

*bell rings*

Jonah and Fuyuki start off. Jonah starts mocking Fuyuki's small size and gets a slap from him. Jonah throws Fuyuki into the corner and hits him with a running uppercut. Jonah then tags Shinji in the match and they hit a double back body drop of Fuyuki. Shinji then slams Fuyuki to the ground and hits a leg drop on him. Shinji then tags Gourry into the match and throw Fuyuki into the turnbuckle with authority. Gourry then tagged Jonah in the match again and they both landed Fuyuki with a double punch to the face. Jonah then pinned Fuyuki.

Ref: 1…2

Fuyuki kicked out at a late 2. Jonah then hit Fuyuki with an uppercut and attempted a big boot, but Fuyuki dodged it and smashed Jonah's head into the canvas. Fuyuki then dragged Jonah into the corner and tagged Kaworu into the match and both kneed Jonah in the gut until the ref told Fuyuki to get out of the ring. Kaworu then hit a Russian leg sweep and an Elbow from the Angels (elbow drop with theatrics) on Jonah and covered him.

Ref: 1…

Jonah kicked out at a count of one and Kaworu booted him in the skull in response. Kaworu then tagged Stan in the match and Stan started attacking Jonah's leg with kicks and elbow drops. Stan put his hand over his heart, and said "We the people" and locked in the Patriot Lock (ankle lock) on Jonah. While Jonah was in immense pain, he was moving towards his corner and tried to tag Shinji or Gourry onto the match.

Jonah manages to tag Gourry into the match. But, Jonah did tap out and Stan thought he won the match. The ref told Stan that the match was still going on because Jonah was not the legal man. Gourry then hit a Gourry Bomb (gory bomb) on Stan and went to the top rope to hit a diving headbutt on Stan and covered him.

Ref: 1…2…3

*bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners Gourry…

While the ref was talking, Fuyuki came up from behind and attacked Gourry with a steel chair. Lina watched in horror as Fuyuki kept hitting Gourry's head with the chair. Jonah and Shinji were thrown out of the ring by Stan and Kaworu. Fuyuki then screamed "NEXT WORLD CHAMP" before leaving Gourry a bloody mess with Lina crying uncontrollably as medical personal tended to Gourry.

Benson: This is an absolute disgrace.

Andy: I just hope at Revenge, Gourry kicks that punk ass of his to last year.

Naoko: I…I…goodnight everyone.

**Match Results:**

**Yuma (w Tori) def Eddy via pinfall for an opportunity at the cruiserweight championship at Revenge.**

**Mordecai and Zoey Hanson (Team Extreme) def Owen and Courtney via KO**

**Ed def Kite via pinfall**

**Gourry, Shinji and Jonah von Bruken def Fuyuki, Stan Smith, and Kaworu via pinfall**


End file.
